I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece of the type used in woodwind and brass-wind musical instruments and other components of those instruments.
The present invention concerns mouthpiece manufacture in root and branch of briar boiled and dried in different duration, and 6 months of curing, up to two years and more than two years, with a waxed finish, for the coupling thereof in any woodwind and brass-wind musical instrument, accordingly, in addition to other components of those instruments, manufactured in the same material.
II. Description of Related Art
The mouthpiece, fundamental component of the musical instruments treated herein, is used in the saxophone, clarinet, transverse flute, recorder, etc., for the production of sound by forced conduction of the air expelled by the player into the body of the instrument. Both in the woodwind and brass-wind instruments the practice is to use mouthpieces of ebonite in diverse shapes and sizes, in terms of the pitch and tone it is sought to obtain.
The only advantage that is obtained with the ebonite mouthpiece is the specialty of its sound, jazz, classic, etc., obtained with standard different measures of opening and depth of the mouthpiece.
In spite of that advantage, ebonite mouthpieces have certain disadvantages. For example; they can cause allergy problems; their changeability for excessive cold or heat, which produces mistuning of the instrument; excessive taste and smell of a synthetic product; excessive diversity in opening and depth measurements of the mouthpieces for the production of different pitches, which entails a certain difficulty for a proper selection and excessive effort from the players for producing the sound, more so for beginners. With reference to the sound, this does not manage to be as enveloping and balanced as could be desired, producing very irregular waves in the same note, of different length and depth, at the same time as undesirable harmonics.